


apartment 42

by deadcourf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Language, Post-College AU, basically letters between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when castiel novak's subscription to national geographic finds its way to the mailbox belonging to his neighbor, dean winchester from apartment 42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> is this at all worthy of being continued?

**dear mr. castiel novak,**

**i accidentally got your subscription to national geographic in my mailbox.**

**so, uh, here you go? i guess.**

**sincerely your neighbor,**

**dean from apartment 42**

- 

_Mr. Dean from Apartment 42,_

_Thank you. I was wondering to where this month’s issue had disappeared. Did you manage to read the article on page 67? Very interesting. Who knew puffins were so intriguing._

_Anyway, thank you once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel from Apartment 40_

-

**dear puffin enthusiast,**

**uh no, i did not read the article on page 67. national geographic isn’t really my thing.**

**now if it had been, say, runner’s weekly or grilling then maybe i’d give it a look.**

**but yeah, you’re welcome for returning it.**

**sincerely,**

**dean**

**-**

_Dear Dean,_

_Oh, I see. I am afraid I am not subscribed to Runner’s Weekly nor Grilling. If my mail happens to find its way into your mailbox once again, I am terribly sorry. I do not know how one can confuse 40 and 42. Although they are very close numbers, we do have very different names._

_Is it Winchester? I feel like I have seen that name somewhere before… and I only say this because I noticed the name tag on your box this morning while retrieving the mail._

_Sadly, no Grilling issues this month, but I am craving a nice hamburger._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel_

_-_

**dear mr. nosey,**

**yeah it’s winchester, you’ve probably seen it downtown. i own a garage. in fact, i think i’ve fixed your piece of shit car before. no offense, but dude that thing is barely running. i don’t know how you get to and from work without it breaking down at every stoplight.**

**anyway, i heard sam’s corner has some nice burgers. not like this is product placement or anything. because it is. my brother owns the place and he hasn’t been doing well with the shop lately. not many people like organic cupcakes and homemade beer i guess.**

**it’s kind of a funny little place, but you’d like it. i mean, not like i know anything about you.**

**this is weird, i’m going to stop writing and get to work.**

**sincerely,**

**dean winchester**

**-**

_Dear Mr. Mechanic,_

_That is where I’ve seen the name! You have fixed my ancient vehicle a few times although I never remember talking with you. Perhaps she should come in for a tuneup. How does next Friday sound?_

_So you have a brother? Interesting, as in I enjoy learning more about you. We should know at least a little about each other. We are neighbors after all. My old colleague is visiting from Oklahoma soon. Maybe he and I can meet up at Sam’s Corner and have one of those organic cupcakes. My friend is very passionate about those sort of things._

_Like I said, we are neighbors, maybe we should know something about each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel_

_-_

**castiel,**

**friday sounds good. although i don’t know if i’ll be in the shop or not. charlie might take that shift for me so i can go see a friend’s show downtown. he’s in this band. they call themselves ‘the night walkers’. he says they’re indie, but it’s debatable.**

**anyway, it’s been a good week since we’ve been talking. (can we even call this talking?) maybe it’s time for us to grab a beer or something. i’d be down for that.**

**dean**

**-**

_Dean,_

_I was hoping to bump into you at the garage, but since you aren’t working… Is Charlie good at what he does? Or should I wait to meet with you? You know my car, she’s fickle._

_Funny you mention The Night Walkers. I also have a friend in that band. Garth Fitzgerald, IV, plays bass for them. I was going to go to their concert, but not only do I have a poorly-running car, but I also have a date planned for that night._

_I apologize for sharing such personal information with you. You probably would not want to hear about my love life. Unless you plan on sharing yourself. Sorry again, that was rude. I hadn’t meant for this to be so… intrusive._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel_

_-_

**castiel,**

**it’s fine. have fun at your date, i guess. who’s the lucky lady?**

**and *she* is very good at her job. charlie is one of the best mechanics we have. when she’s working. she tends to skip work on account of conventions and other nerdy crap. which is another example of ‘not my thing’.**

**no way, you know garth? that guy’s a maniac haha. one of the best bassists i’ve ever heard, to be honest. i know the lead singer, benny. we go way back. he’s like my brother. (don’t tell him i said that he’d call me a pansy)**

**dean**

**-**

_Dear Dean,_

_I apologize for misgendering Charlie. That was very ignorant of me to do so. Know that I did not mean anything by it. Since you speak so highly of her, I will stick to my plan of handing my car over to the garage this Friday._

_Which happens to be only a few days away. Strange, I could have sworn it was Sunday…_

_Well, because it is Tuesday, I will have to make this short. One of my favorite shows is on in a few minutes and I cannot bear to miss it._

_Have a peaceful sleep,_

_Castiel_

_-_

**castiel,**

**what show is it? and nah don’t worry about it, she won’t mind. although i think it would mean a lot to her that you cared so much about the misgender thing. she’s really into the whole gay community thing, etc. and i’m sure she’d love to work on your car.**

**and hey, you never got back to me on that beer…**

**but yeah, time flies when you’re talking to a complete stranger, doesn’t it?**

**dean**

**-**

**earth to castiel…**

**dean**

**-**

**anybody home?**

**d**


	2. Week Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i cannot believe the amount of feedback this lil story has gotten. you are all incredible! also best comment goes to TheBoxedStuffDoesntGetBetterWithAge haha.
> 
> also also: thanks heaps to mchlncl (pariahdean on tumblr) for telling me to use the apartment neighbors au!
> 
> and on we go to week two (:

_Dear Dean,_

_I am so sorry for not replying to you for these past few days. My life has been a whirlwind of events that has left me with little time to myself. I usually use said free time to reply to you, but I have been busy._

_Also, I see I have left many of your questions unanswered, so I will go ahead and answer them now:_

  1. _*He* isn’t a lucky lady. Nor is he a lucky man because the date did not go as well as planned… I’ll leave it at that._

  2. _As for the beer, I am not sure when I will have time to go out for one with you. I will have to get back to you on that after a quick look at my calendar._

  3. _I wouldn’t consider you a complete stranger, Dean. Although there are some things we do not know about each other, we are on a first name basis. So that is a start._




_Again, I am deeply sorry for ignoring you, but please know it was not intentional. I enjoy communicating with you via these short letters._

_Please forgive me,_

_Castiel_

_-_

**castiel,**

**phew i thought you had died. christ man, at least give a guy a warning before you disappear off the face of the earth. but in all seriousness, i get it. life can get ahead of you sometimes. don’t sweat it. i’m just glad to be talking to you again :-)**

**ignore that stupid smiley face that was out of character for me. not sure why i wrote it.**

**but to reply to your answers, the news of your sexuality kind of surprises me. not that it bothers me or anything, because gay is okay and all that. it’s a new piece of info about you, good to know, castiel.**

**you know what, castiel is a bitch to write out (sorry), so i’m gonna go with cas whether you like it or not.**

**check your calendar and get back to me on that beer. i need a guy’s night out. sam’s been a mess because of the shop and work has been all over the road, no pun intended.**

**sincerely,**

**not-a-complete-stranger dean winchester**

_-_

_Dear Dean,_

_So you aren’t mad? I can admit that’s a relief. I value our quirky friendship, this letter-writing ordeal is something to look forward to at the end of the day, and I appreciate you taking the time to indulge in this affair. Not like an affair affair. Although I suppose you know what I mean._

_Charlie did a great job on my car, by the way. She really is fantastic at what she does, and we even struck up a conversation about the show I watch: Game of Thrones. Normally I wouldn’t dare watch such a show, but it has peaked my interest after only a few episodes._

_I have since looked at my calendar and I’m free four days from now. How does Wednesday at 8 o’clock at Sam’s Corner sound? I have been itching to taste some of your brother’s homemade beer…_

_We could possibly even squeeze in an organic cupcake. Unless that ruins the whole ‘guy’s night out’ thing? I’m not sure. I haven’t been on many ‘guy’s nights out’. Although my friend, the one from Oklahoma, has taken me to a club or two. Clubs, you should know, aren’t really my “thing”._

_Sincerely,_

_Also not-a-complete-stranger Castiel Novak_

-

**dear cas**

**how could i be mad when that would mean i’d have to stop talking to you? i look forward to reading your notes, too. you’re not alone in this. it’s nice to have a friend who isn’t one of sam’s or benny’s or even from work. granted, i love them all like family, but after a while seeing the same face over and over again can be tiring.**

**told you. charlie’s a beast. and you watch games of thrones? i need to get caught up on the series before i’m too far behind…**

**wed. @ 8 sounds like a plan. and i’ll have to say no to the cupcake. no reason to worry why, just not my thing.**

***duly noted. we won’t go clubbing lol**

**dean**

_-_

_Dear Dean,_

_Maybe we can have a night to ourselves and binge watch Game of Thrones together! I think that would be a great break from work and life in general._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel_

**-**

**wow cas way to be concise**

**dean**

_-_

_Dean,_

_I am sorry but I was on my way out the door to a book signing when I wrote you back. Like I said before, my life has been a whirlwind of events coming one after the other after the other._

_I guess that’s one thing you do not know about me: I am a writer. Self-published, but there is a small community in town that for some reason idolizes my work. Not to sound arrogant or the like, but I host get-togethers every now and then to speak with my ‘fans’. I hate to think of them that way._

_They are really like close friends. Anyway, I am waiting for a call from my agent. One that I was just assigned. Hopefully I can send and sell my novel to an official publisher soon. That is why I have been so busy. I am going to meetings left and right and my head is spinning from all of the papers I’ve been signing._

_This has been too long. I should get going._

_Castiel_

-

**cas,**

**holy shit dude you’re an author? you are a lot cooler than i thought, wow.**

**listen to me talk about cars and garage bands and bar &grills when you’re a freakin writer. who would have thought? although, me i guess, since you’re grammar and syntax is on point.**

**excuse me while i go google your name and read your book.**

**since we’re friends am i guaranteed a sneak peak at your new novels? can i have an autograph??**

**your #1 fan,**

**dean**

-

_Dear My #1 Fan,_

_I am flattered, really, but it’s nothing to get too excited about. I wrote a fantasy novel four years ago and finally decided to publish it about six months ago. Although not many people have read the novel, there has been enough readers to leave me in eternal shock._

_Guessing by your interest in Game of Thrones, you may enjoy my novel. I won’t encourage you to read it, because again, it isn’t anything to brag about. But if you must…_

_There aren’t any novels in the works, but if there are I’ll give you a call ;-)_

_I’ll come with a signed profile shot tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_A very flustered author (who happens to be extremely excited for cupcakes and beer)_

-

**cas,**

**good to know you’re an easy blusher. i could use that to my advantage ;-) (also why does it seem fine when you use smileys but when i do it just feels weird? i envy you)**

**sweet, fantasy is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine, so keep it on the DL alright? can’t have sam all over my ass for liking star trek or something. he would hound me for days for being a closet geek. although i think he already knows?**

**can’t wait for tonight**

**dean**

**-**

**thanks cas**

**thanks a lot**


	3. Week Three - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two parts because i want the communication switch from text to in person conversation to be written differently and therefore posted separately. thank you all for the feedback and enjoy!

_Dean,_

_I am so sorry. There was a last minute meeting that would seal the deal for my book being part of an official publishing company and I had to go. I couldn’t miss it, Dean._

_I am so sorry. Please forgive me._

_Castiel_

-

**it’s whatever dude, i get it.**

**hope your book thing goes well**

**-**

_You’re mad. I understand that, but please know that it was never my intention to stand you up. If I had your cellphone number, I would have called and told you what was going on._

_Thank you, but I can’t be sure if the deal will go through… Turns out trying to be a legitimate author is harder than I thought…_

_Castiel_

-

**i’m not mad, cas. and it’s not like it was a date or anything so don’t freak out too much about it. being the bigwig you are, there are times when you have to choose work over others. i understand that. i’ve had to pick saving my job over helping sam a few times.**

**everyone has their own lives to run, it can be hard to remember there are other people there with you sometimes. i’m not mad, cas.**

**dean**

**867-5408 text me sometime**

-

_OUTGOING CALL: DEAN WINCHESTER_

 

_Hello?_

**shit, that was fast**

_I’m sorry, Dean. I should have texted you first, I’m-_

**no, no you’re good. [chuckles] i just didn’t expect a call this early in the morning.**

_I’m an early riser._

**why doesn’t that surprise me?**

_So, how are you?_

**you’re really good at small talk, aren’t you? i’m doin’ alright, cas. currently laying out on my bed, trying to rub the sleep outta my eyes.**

_I woke you up, didn’t I?_

**yeah, but s’alright. should be up at this time anyway if i want to be on time for work.**

_You’re working on a Sunday? Why is that?_

**big customer at the shop this weekend. i have to go in and work on the car to have it ready in time. s’gonna be a long day.**

_[pause] Would you like some company while you work?_

**[another pause] you wanna come watch me bury myself in the hood of a car for twelve hours?**

_I only figured you may want someone to keep you on your toes, so you don’t slack off._

**wow, cas, tell me how you really feel. and yeah, sure. i’d love the company. meet me at the shop in like an hour? you remember where it is, right?**

_Of course I remember, I was there not too long ago. How about I stop for breakfast on the way and bring it to you? Would that be alright?_

**right, sorry. i forgot. and is the day long? [chuckles] hell yes, that would be more than alright. i’ll see you in a bit.**

_Goodbye, Dean._

 

_END CALL._

-

_c - What type of donut do you prefer?_

**d - do you always write/type so formally? and powdered, please. don’t forget the coffee?**

_c - is this better? would you rather me text like this? i’m assuming cream and sugar?_

**d - you assumed correctly, one of both. and no, smartass you can text however you want.**

_c - Oh, I’m sorry._

**d - and stop saying sorry. you haven’t done anything wrong.**

_c - Right._

_[…]_

_c - I almost said I was sorry. Caught myself ;-)_

**d - just bring me the damn coffee and donuts**

_c - Got them, won’t text and drive. See you in a bit._

**d - see you**

-

Castiel sits in his car, the engine rumbling idly, staring at the garage across the street. His heart thumping wildly in his chest, he doesn’t know if he can actually do this. He had been so confident in the notes and phone call and texts, but in reality, he is scared beyond belief. Meeting Dean has been on his mind since the first few notes they exchanged. Castiel had felt so drawn to this mysterious character that he craved to speak with him face to face.

And now here he sits, like a coward, rethinking their first encounter. Their first physical encounter, at least.

Castiel only wishes it goes better than he hoped it would, because he knows Dean means more to him than he does to Dean. He closes his eyes, says a short prayer, and cuts the engine. The sunshine is warm on his shoulders - why he decided to wear a sweater in such beautiful weather, he has no clue - as he strolls across the street.

He notices a weary man bending over the front bumper of a gorgeous, inky black cadillac. This is it, he says to himself. Just take another step forward and -

A thunderous crash echoes throughout the room and bounces off the high ceilings, leaving Castiel sprawled out across the floor.

 

 


	4. Week Three - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el fin

Castiel hears Dean chuckle above him. “Y’alright there, Cas?” His voice is like liquid, the way it seems to drip over his skin and fall to the grime-encrusted floor beneath him. Speaking of the floor, how exactly had Castiel found himself lying on top of it?

With a grunt, Castiel replies, "Yes, fine, thank you." He props himself up on one elbow and rubs his forehead with the other. "What happened?"

Dean bends forward to pick up the culprit. A greasy hand cloth.

"That was my fault, Cas. I should have cleaned up before you came over." Dean continues, mumbling, "Then again, didn't know you'd be so clumsy."

"I heard that, Dean." Castiel begins to push his torso up and off the floor when a slick hand appears in his face.

Dean towers over him, and Castiel gives himself a moment to take advantage of the view he has from this position. The hand before him, covered with oil or grease or whatever is lurking in the crevices of the car Dean working on, leads to a well-toned arm. As Castiel's eyes trail even farther upward, he notices the frayed edges of a cotton button-down, which must be the standard uniform for the garage. Navy blue and tighter than hell, Dean's shoulders must be screaming underneath the fabric.

"Cas?" Dean waves his hand to grab Castiel's attention, whose eyes slowly start to refocus. "Are you sure you're okay? Because to me it looks like you might have a concussion."

Shaking his mind clear of any and all thoughts about the broad chest lingering under that cotton shirt, Castiel responds, "Yes. I'm fine. Although, I think I need a little help standing up."

"Whaddya think the hand's for?"

Castiel rolls his eyes and finally clasps his right hand - which appears bruised - with Dean's left one. He stumbles while he tries to regain his balance. "Thank you," he mumbles. Remembering the donuts, Castiel looks frantically for the bag he had brought with him. He eventually finds it lying on the pavement a few feet behind him, luckily still intact.

Before he can bend over to reach for the bag, Dean springs forward and scoops the bag into his palms. The raggedy mechanic shoots Castiel a lopsided smirk and trudges through the car-part clutter toward a work bench.

"If you can find your way through the labyrinth, you can come eat over here. Can't have my boss finding me eating on the job," Dean says over his shoulder as he disappears behind a giant bookcase. Castiel steps forward tentatively, and then eases himself through the junk piles until he finds Dean.

They enter a small lunchroom, equipped with a coffee table, couch and mini fridge. Dean snags a beer from the fridge, then, remembering the coffees, shoves it back inside. He gestures to the couch as an invitation to sit and Castiel obliges. Dean hands over Castiel's portion of the meal after he's sitting comfortably on the couch.

Muffled slurps and munching fills the awkward gap between Castiel and Dean while they eat. The occasional customer wanders past the door, most likely looking for Dean, but he stays put. His eyes dart from the coffee in his hand to Castiel’s thigh, which is inches away from his own. Castiel wonders what Dean is thinking about.

“Well, I should be going.” Castiel clears his throat. He had finished his donut ages ago, or what felt like ages, and his coffee is down to the last sip. He doesn’t want to leave, but now that they are face to face, the thrill of their friendship has faded. Whether or not they had any kind of friendship in the first place is a thought Castiel shoes into the far corner of his mind.

Dean stumbles to his feet; there is a hint of a powdery mustache on his upper lip.

“So soon?” he asks. “I know this isn’t the greatest place on earth, but maybe we can go out to eat later?”

Castiel shrugs. “It depends on my schedule for the day. I can check my calendar and get back to you later, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yeah, totally,” Dean waves a hand nonchalantly. “Check your schedule and give me a call. We can grab dinner, maybe. At Sam’s?”

“Sounds great,” Castiel smiles.

Dean returns the smile, nodding firmly. The two stare at each other and admire the other’s presence. Although Castiel admits the initial excitement of meeting Dean has faded, another sensation tingles in his chest. Home. For some reason, sitting with Dean here and having coffee with him, reminds Castiel of home. He feels so at ease, the way he can walk across the room, shake Dean’s hand as one last goodbye, and maneuver the shop without any direction but his own.

As he breathes in the crisp air, Castiel bites his lip. He shoves his hands in his pockets when he hops across the street, avoiding morning traffic while he makes his way to his car. The people milling around downtown remind him of the countless possibilities there are when you are just walking down the street. With one hand on the car door handle, Castiel squints at the shop window. Dean can be seen strolling through the shop with the promise of a smile on his face, with an extra pep in his step.

Castiel decides, right then and there, that maybe he and Dean could be friends, maybe more. It started with a sloppily written note, and now they would have dinner together. Maybe they will go out a few times afterward. Spend the night at Castiel’s, wake up in the glow of the brisk autumn sun.

And it was all thanks to a little slip up by the postman, a handwritten note, and the man from Apartment 42.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, i feel like this seems very rushed and my writing is terrible. but i didn't want to get too invested in this story and i lost inspiration for it. if enough people ask i'll write a little epilogue?
> 
> but THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and for kudos and everything i love you all you have no idea how much your comments and support mean to me ;u;


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand and the fact that i'm a loser and felt like i ditched this story, here's an epilogue!
> 
> i don't have the time or the attention span atm to write a long chapter so don't hate me!!

**5 YEARS LATER**

Castiel jogs down the street, darting between the pedestrians who still walk in a dreamy haze. He realizes, almost too late, that Dean might not be in the shop this early on a Sunday morning. But when Castiel had woken up earlier to the sound of his alarm clock, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Castiel could only assume Dean had gone out for coffee before heading over to the garage.

The scattered people strolling down the sidewalk part for Castiel. They squint annoyingly at him as he pushes past them in the direction of the sign hanging over the sagging heads in the distance:  _SINGER & SON_. As he slows, nearing the garage, Castiel smirks at the smaller addition beneath the sign; a wooden slab inscribed with  _AND WINCHESTER_. The door is propped open with a concrete block.

Dean's slow, rich voice can be heard inside, singing Led Zeppelin's  _Kashmir_.

 _No time for knocking._  Castiel bursts through the front door, panting wildly and smiling like a madman. His sudden appearance, and a loud one at that, startles Dean from his work. The scruffy Winchester leaps from his position over the engine of a car and slams the back of his head on the hood. Castiel winces as Dean spews a string of profanities.

"What the  _hell_ , Cas?" Dean asks through gritted teeth. He rubs the back of his neck when he turns to face Castiel, who hops over to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I have the best news. I couldn't wait until lunch to tell you," says Castiel.

Dean stares at him like he thinks Castiel might set off like a firecracker at any moment. "And what is this good news that I nearly  _broke my neck over_?"

"We're going to Hollywood."

Castiel spreads his arms wide. His grin stretches from ear to ear and he bounces on his toes while waiting for Dean's reaction. But Dean just blinks in confusion. 

"Uh... are we moving?"

Castiel rolls his eyes, "No, Dean. My novel. MGM bought the script."

"Are you serious?" Dean chuckles and throws his arms around Castiel. "Cas this is awesome! I'm so proud of you."

The sound of morning traffic floats into the spacious room and Castiel is amazed by how the world can keep on going. Even when something so monumental has happened, people shuffle onward without bothering to look up and _see_. But Castiel sees. He sees and yet he still can't describe the relief he feels; a relief that comes with not only his success, but with Dean's response.

Castiel had wanted nothing more than to share this exciting news with the man he loves, but he still has fears. However, their embrace settles the tightening in his chest; these fears of the future, of possible failure, of losing everything he has, all weigh on his mind. But the excitement of having a movie franchise and sharing that with Dean is enough to quell his fears, even if only for a while.

They break apart, but not before Dean plants a kiss on Castiel's cheek. "How about we have lasagna tonight? In celebration?"

Castiel smiles. He can't stop but wondering if this will be the first of many celebratory dinners.

"Of course, Dean. Anything. Anything with you."


End file.
